


Stranger Things SU

by Connieotaku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connieotaku/pseuds/Connieotaku
Summary: Based on Stranger Things 2.Steven, the Gems and the Maheswarans have to investigate a series of strange events after Connie is bitten by one of the corrupted Gems.Tumblr/comic.- Strangerthings-su





	1. The beginning

 

Connie hissed as she looked the bite in her arm, the corrupted gem had emerged from the ground and caught her off guard.

 

\- CONNIE!

 

She heard Steven’s scream while he ran towards her

 

\- Connie, let me heal you.

 

Steven kissed her wounds and immediately they were closed.

 

\- Thanks Steven.

\- This is strange _ Pearl said worried

\- What is it P.? _ Amethyst asked

\- They ambushed us, but corrupted gems are not usually that smart.

\- We will investigate. But first we have to take Connie and Steven home, It’s getting late. _ Garnet said while looking to the sunset.

\- BUT GARNET! _Connie and Steven exclaimed.

\- No, Garnet is right, you humans need to rest and you two have been fighting for hours _Pearl told them_ Besides, I don’t think your parents would like you to come home late, Connie.

\- Yes ma’am _She said defeated

\- Don’t worry Connie, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning

\- Thanks Steven.

________________________________________

Lion took Connie back home, on the porch she found her parents waiting for her.

\- Hi honey, how was your day? _Priyanka welcomed her daughter.

\- Did our swashbuckling swashbuckler defeat some bad guys? _Doug said cheerfully 

\- It was great, we poofed a bunch of corrupted gems, but…

\- BUT? _Priyanka said with curiosity

\- But…

Connie hesitated a few seconds, she didn’t want to worry them, but at the same time she didn’t want to break her promise of not keeping more secrets.

\- But one of them managed to bite me _she finally said looking at her feet. When she looked up she found the concerned look of her parents.

\- BUT STEVEN ALREADY HEALED ME, LOOK _She quickly tried to reassure them by showing them her arm.

\- Connie

Priyanka knelt at Connie's height

\- We know how important this is for you, but all these recent events have had us quite scared. Now, we not going to forbid you to continue, but you have to promise us that you will be more careful.

Connie looked her mother in the eye and then her father, they were both waiting for an answer.

\- I promise.

\- Thanks honey  _She said as the three of them embraced for a couple of minutes.

\- By the way _Doug finally broke the silence_ you must be hungry I'm going to prepare supper, what does that sound?.

\- That sounds great _Connie said with a smile on her face.

That night Connie had a strange dream about some tunnels and a pair of red eyes.


	2. Red eyes

Connie woke up with a terrible headache, she didn't want to get out of bed, but she forced herself to do it, today they will continue with the mission.

She went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, to her surprise, she only found her mom.

\- Good morning mom

\- Good morning honey

\- Sorry but... where is dad? _Connie asked

\- He had a job early in the morning, he will return until the afternoon. _Priyanka answered

\- Oh, I see.

Priyanka noticed the pain on her daughter's look and she knew how much Connie endures the pain, whatever it was, must be bad.

\- Honey, are you ok?

\- Yeah, it's just a headache.

Priyanka put her hand on Connie's forehead turning immediately in doctor mode.

\- Do you have chills?, fever?, runny nose?, does it hurt elsewhere?

\- No, I don't know, no and no _She said with weariness

\- *Sigh* Connie, I'm sorry, but I do not think you should go to today's mission.

\- BUT MOM…

Before they could continue they were interrupted by the doorbell, Steven came earlier. They decided to opened the door.

\- Hi Connie, hi Dr. Maheswaran, are you ready?

\- I'm sorry Steven, but Connie isn't feeling good.

\- I'm fine mom. _She said it lying more to herself than to them

\- What's wrong? _Steven asked as he looked Connie's pale face.

\- It's just a headache _Connie replied.

\- Maybe I can heal you.

\- That's a good idea, thanks.

\- It's worth the try… I guess _ Priyanka said trying not to frown, she still didn't like the idea of her daughter being spit, but if it meant that she was going to be better she was going to tolerate it.

Steven thought about kissing Connie's forehead, but remembering that Dr. Maheswaran was there, so he decided to lick his thumb and touch it instead.

\- Better?

\- No _Connie said still feeling the throbbing in her head.

Why it didn't work?, maybe it's because this is probably an infection and Steven has healing spit, technically it can't kill, that's including any bug that is causing this; she thought.

\- Don't worry Steven, I still going.

\- You shouldn't push yourself, besides I don't think it's going to be the end of the world if you don't go just for one day _Priyanka said

\- B-but…

\- Sorry, but I think your mom is right, you don't have to go if you don't feel good.

Connie found a little funny that Steven and her mother agreed in something. She knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, they are both very stubborn ESPECIALLY when they worry about her.

\- Alright…alright, I am staying home _She said resigned

________________________________________

Even after having breakfast and taking the aspirin that her mother gave her Connie still didn't feel better. Her mother took a digital thermometer and put it in her ear, in few seconds there was a beep, she immediately pull it out and checked the temperature, she was surprised by the results.

\- I have fever mom?

This can't be right, Priyanka thought, the thermometer marked 34 °C (93.2°F), Connie should be shivering.

\- A-actually you are cold, you don't feel cold? _She put her hand in Connie's forehead. She really was!, but it wasn't like this one hour ago.

\- I'm just feeling weird.

\- Either way, we have to get your body temperature back, I'm going to prepare you a hot bath.

Connie waited a few minutes for her mother to prepare the bath, finally she called her in. Connie put her hand in the water, but she felt like it was boiling.

\- Mom, that's to hot.

Priyanka looked at her confused, she was sure to put the water at the correct temperature, she went to the bathtub and put her hand in the water. It was fine.

\- I can cool it a little bit honey, but we have to get your body temperature back.

**\- NO!** _ Connie said firmly.

\- What? _ Priyanka was stunned, Connie has never talk back to her like that, but then she noticed how Connie's eyes were bright red.

**\- IT LIKES THE COLD** _ Connie's voice was bone chilling

Priyanka felt goosebumps, she couldn't move or say anything. Finally Connie's eyes turned back to normal.

\- M-mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I _ She ran to her room mortified, why did she said that?

Priyanka didn't know what is going on, but she had REALLY bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH. That’s not creepy at all.
> 
> As you can guess the creature is weak to heat, like in Stranger Things
> 
> Tumblr/comic.- Strangerthing-su


	3. What is going on?

Priyanka went to Connie's room, outside the door she could hear her voice.

 

\- …Steven, I don't know what is happening to me,… I'm scared _ She said that last part with a broken voice_ **PLEASE** call me back when you get this message.

 

Priyanka then decided to gently open the door.

 

\- Connie?

\- MOM, I… I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me…

\- Connie. I'm not mad, I'm worried,… that voice message.

\- So you heard._She said looking down

 

Priyanka sat on the bed next to Connie.

 

\- Honey, please tell me what's going on. I can tell that you're not just feeling "weird".

 

Connie took a few seconds to collect her thoughts

 

\- … It started yesterday after the bite, it was just a faint feeling, I thought I was just shaken up, but even since this morning that feeling is getting stronger. I'm still feeling it inside me _She said cringing_I can't describe it, I thought it was just a flu, but one minute ago when I talked back to you it was like somethings else took over.

 

She looked the concerned look of her mom before continue, Connie started to shake.

 

\- I freaked out, so I called Steven, whatever is this it must be gem stuff, but it seems like there is no signal where he is… I don't know what to do.

 

Priyanka finished processing everything she just heard, then she finally said.

 

\- Connie, I'm gonna call your father, we need him here.

\- Mom no, don't bother him.

\- Connie, when we told you we wanted to know what is happening in your life it wasn't just because, we don't want to just watch from the sidelines, we want to help you, we may don't know gem stuff but we can give you emotional support and I believe that right now is what you need the most.

\- Thanks mom _She said hugging her.

 

________________________________________

Lars was excited to visit the Off colors, he didn't tell them because he wanted to surprise them, he was disappointed when he only found a green gem, she seemed busy.

 

\- You must be Peridot, right? Where did everyone go?

\- Who are you? How did you know my name?_She said confused and annoyed

\- Sorry, I'm Lars, captain of the Off Colors _He said with pride

\- Oh yeah, they told me about you _She respond without surprise_ As for where they are I don't know their exact location, they told me they wanted to travel around the Earth to know it better.

\- Oh bummer

 

He then looked curious at Peridot

 

\- Sorry for asking but why didn't you went with them?

\- They offered me to, but, …hey, actually **THAT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

\- OK, sorry, I'm leaving _ Lars realized that Peridot didn't want to be bother, a feeling he can relate to well.

 

Lars took a walk, he didn't have as much practice in creating portals like Lion does, so he needed a few minutes to recharge. He was about to leave when he heard Peridot's scream.

 

\- OH MY STARS, WHAT HAPPENED?

 

Lars ran to her direction.

 

**\- WHAT'S WRONG?**

**\- MY CROP** , It's… It's…

 

Lars didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what she meant, the crop was completely dry and lifeless. Maybe this is why she didn't went with the Off colors, to take care of her crop, he felt bad for Peridot.

 

**\- It wasn't like this yesterday, I checked the soil, the water, the amount of sun, **EVERYTHING!****

****

\- Hey Peridot, i don't have a green thumb, but maybe I could help you.

****

 

****

Peridot didn't know what to do, the Off Colors aren't here, the Crystal Gems went on a mission and since this morning her calls to Steven didn't enter, so she ended up accepting Lars's offer.

****

 

****

\- Wow…thanks_ She said without enthusiasm.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, I wrote this before the episodes Can't go back and Single pale Rose, so consider this like an alternative timeline.
> 
> My headcanon is that after Lars came back to Earth the Off Colors went to live with Peridot who have a crop somewhere else, the barn (or rather where it was) brings back painful memories, at least she has new friends.
> 
> Yeah, I don’t know how to draw pumpkins, but i tried anyway


	4. Family support

Doug went immediately to the house as soon as he received the call, Priyanka had given him a brief explanation. When he entered the first thing he saw the worried expression of his wife.

\- What happened?, you told me that something it’s happening to Connie.  
\- It's better if you hear it from her, she is inside her room

Doug went to the entrance of Connie’s room and saw her, she was looking at nowhere and wearing light clothes, when he felt his wife behind him they decided to enter and sit on the bed next to her.

\- Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?  
\- Dad, I didn’t noticed you.  
\- Aren’t you feeling cold? _He said pointing with the head to the open window  
\- This… thing inside me, it likes it like that.  
\- Does it talk to you?.

Connie slowly shook her head.

\- No, It is like I just know things now, things I didn’t know before even this morning.

Both of her parents shared a look, they went silent for a few seconds, Priyanka finally spoke.

\- And…um…., what else did you know?  
\- It’s hard to explain.  
\- We know honey, but can you at least try?

Connie took a moment to think

\- …It’s like memories in the back of my head, but they are not mine. _She made a pause_ But I don’t think they are memories at all, they are things that are happening right know all at once, like I’m looking through the eyes of several people, but they are not people. 

Connie started to shake.

\- Not only that, an hour ago he took control of my body, just a few seconds… I don’t know what’s going on…I’m scared _ she buried her head in her dad’s shoulders.  


The room was quiet for a few minutes, they didn’t know what to do, all this situation was messed up, they couldn’t contact the Gems, the only ones that might have any idea of what was going on, at the end all they could do is wait.

\- Don’t worry Connie… we’ll get through this together _Doug wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Connie or himself.

________________________________________

 

Steven thought that the mission was going well, although he was sad that Connie couldn’t come, he just hoped that a day of rest would help her feel better. His train of thought suddenly was interrupted by Garnet.

\- Stay on guard, some corrupted gems may be close.

Immediately said that a corrupted gem came out of the bushes, the gems upon seeing this they summoned their weapons, but to their surprise the gem did not attack them, it seemed to be running from something, then they saw another corrupted Gem chasing it and another one ambushed it for the other side and bites it. 

\- **WE HAVE TO HELP HER!** _Steven exclaimed

But soon after he said that the eyes of the one who was bitten glowed red and the three corrupted gems turned against them. They didn’t fight like ordinary corrupted gems; they seemed organized and careful with they movements, but at the end they managed to poof them.

\- What the heck was that? _ Amethyst exclaimed  
\- It’s like the ones from yesterday, luckily they were only three of them _Pearl responded.  
\- I think Amethyst is talking about the bite and the scary eyes _Steven replied_ It’s like they were… were…  
\- Infected and then controlled by something _Garnet finished the sentence.

Steven walked towards the gems they just poofed and notices some strange black powder.

\- What is this? _ Steven said reaching it.  
\- **DON’T TOUCH THAT!** _ Pearl pulled him away_ we don’t know what that is.

Then that powder flew away in a strange way, like it has a mind of it’s own, Garnet noticed this.

\- Whatever it is, it's probably from Homeworld, we must stop it.

Steven remembered that black powder, but he hadn’t paid attention back then, when they poofed the corrupted gems yesterday they where covered in it, including… 

\- Oh no _He said with a trembling voice

Steven felt a pit in his stomach.

\- Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO STEVEN, YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU
> 
> Tumblr/Comic- StrangerThings-su


	5. The tunnels

Lars asked the local farmers about the phenomenon, after that he went with Peridot who was studying the soil. 

\- I asked and all the nearest farms, they all seem to have the same problem; they say they’ve never seen anything like this before.  
\- Well… I’m not surprise, I’m found these strange black particles in the soil, I studied it and I have no record of any component like this on Earth.  
\- So it's something for outer space?  
\- I’m not sure, but its effects are too… familiar… _ she said thoughtfully  
\- What do you mean?  
\- …NEVER MIND. I want to investigate before jumping into conclusions.  
\- Maybe I should check the outskirt.  
\- Ok, I will do more tests to the soil. 

Lars found a forest and like with all the crops the trees were dying, and upon a closer inspection, he saw something that looked like vines, but these were black and moved like tentacles under the ground.

\- WHAT THE…  
________________________________________  
Steven and Lion were in front of the Connie’s house, when he knocked the door he was immediately received by the Maheswarans, when Connie saw him she gave him a hug. 

After that Connie told him what was happening to her and Steven told them about their encounter with corrupted gems. 

\- …So even the Gems don’t know what’s going on _Dr Maheswaran said in a sad tone.  
\- I’m afraid that they don’t. Our best guess is that is something from Homeworld, but we don’t know what it is, how does it work or even what it wants. But they told me the will be back as soon as the discover something.

Dr. Maheswaran then noticed that her daughter had her hands on her head. 

\- Are you ok?  
\- Sorry, it’s just… that the more time passes, I feel more connected to it and all these visions… are overwhelming.

Steven gently put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Suddenly he had an idea. 

\- **WAIT** , maybe Peridot knows something. I will call her.

How come she didn’t think about that before?. Connie thought to herself. Then again she didn’t have Peridot in her contacts (she forgot to ask her the last time she saw her) and besides having these images in her head made it hard to think. 

\- Ok. Let’s call her.  
________________________________________  
\- You saw **WHAT?** _Peridot ask Lars  
\- I told you, some strange… vines crawling under the earth _He said making a waving movement with his arm.  
\- Yeah, but I don’t know ANY kind of vine with the description that you gave me.  
\- Well, I’m just telling you what I saw _Lars crossed his arms upset__ Either way I need a shovel if you wanna me to help you. 

They suddenly were interrupted by Peridot’s tablet. 

\- It’s Steven _ she said watching the screen. 

She answered, Lars was upset by the interruption, but hearing the conversation and the concern of Peridot’s voice he knew that it was something serious. 

\- Ok, I will wait until you pick me up _ she ended the call_ It was Steven something happened to Connie and for what he said I think is connected to whatever it’s happening here.

Before Lars could speak Steven arrived with Lion. 

\- Peridot thank you so much for the help and… Lars? What are you doing here?  
\- Hey Steven, I’m just helping Peridot with her crop _Then he looked at Peridot__ By the way, if you don´t mind I will continue to investigate here on my own.  
\- Are you sure?_Steven asked  
\- Hey, relax, If I find myself in trouble I can create a portal to escape. Besides, I think I am more helpful.  
\- It’s fine for me _Peridot replied  
\- Ok _Steven was a little concerned__ just call me when you find something or if you need help.  
\- Yeah, yeah.  
\- And be careful.  
\- Hey, I told you before, don’t worry about me. 

After Steven and Peridot left, Lars took a shovel and returned to the forest. There he started digging, in a few minutes he saw that it wasn’t more dirt under him, seen this he decided to enter and for his surprise he found a large tunnel covered with the same vines he saw before.

\- What the hell is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr/Comic.- StrangerThings-su


	6. Answers

  
\- So Peridot…right? What you think it is? _Doug asked  
\- Well, for the information we have, it might be… THAT.  
\- What do you mean? _Steven asked with curiosity.  
\- …It was a project ordered by White Diamond, when I was on Homeworld it was just beginning the development. Unfortunately as I was not part of the project I know very little about it.  
\- ANY information will be appreciated. _Priyanka replied  
\- They were looking for a way to control all minds of the gems so a rebellion wouldn’t happen again.  
\- So you are saying that all those corrupted gems that are acting weird is because something is controlling their minds, but ...that means that I… Oh no __ Connie's fears had been confirmed

She began to shake, her mind was clouded with thoughts of her losing control, what if she ended up attacking her family and friends? Then Steven and the Maheswarans came closer to support her

\- Don’t worry, we are here _Doug put his hand on her shoulder  
\- Thanks… to everyone _she calmed down a little and smiled at them.  
\- But wait. _Steven realized something_How is it taking more time with Connie than with the corrupted gems? 

Peridot took a moment to think

\- Maybe is because it isn’t designed for gems, and probably it didn’t expect that the bite would infect her. They are both struggling with each other. That would explain why of the headache and the decrease in her temperature 

Peridot prepared herself to tell the next sentence

\- But one thing is for sure, it will not stop until you have taken full control of its host

Peridot's words were discouraging, but none of them was going to give up

\- And how do we help her? _Priyanka asked.  
\- …Like I said I don’t have much information. I know what it does…I don't know how.

All of them looked at each other with dejected eyes. They knew what is happening but they didn’t now how to stop it, Doug finally spoke.

\- And why is it here? To conquer us?  
\- I think is more like a field test… You see, a thing capable of this needs too much energy, just as in a Kindergarten it would have to consume the vital energy of the Earth and unfortunately I don’t know the scale of this, but the organic life of this planet could be in danger.

Everyone froze in place, things kept going from bad to worse.

________________________________________

\- Garnet, we have been searching for hours and we haven’t found a single clue. _Amethyst said a little tired.  
\- We must continue Amethyst, we promised Steven that we would get to the bottom of this. _Garnet replied  
\- Besides, if this is something from Homeworld the whole planet could be in danger. _Pearl claimed  
\- Fine…fine

Suddenly a smoke like creature attacked them, at first they thought it was a corrupted gem, but when they hit it their weapons passed through it. When they looked at it carefully, they realized that it had no gem and its body wasn’t made of smoke but the same black dust they saw before.

\- **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?** _ Amethyst asked  
\- We don’t know, but we have to stop it

________________________________________

Lars has been exploring the tunnels for about an hour. He tried to call Steven but there was no signal down there, he could return but he wanted to continue until he found something, beside the vines didn’t seem bother be his presence.

\- Wow, this is like a giant maze. How big will it be? _He told himself

But Lars was so distracted that he did not realize he stepped on one of the vines. This immediately went crazy and attacked, followed by others that were near by.

\- **HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE ME ALONE?**

He tried to run, but one of them took him from the foot and fell and when he was about to shout to make a portal other one covered his mouth. He soon found himself held to the floor for several vines. He tried to call for help but it just came out as muffled screams.

 

Connie jumped in place. She was startled by the vision she just had

\- Connie, what’s wrong?_Steven said concerned  
\- ….Lars is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… shit it’s getting serious 
> 
> (Again I wrote this before) de episode A single pale Rose
> 
> Tumblr/Comic.- StrangerThings-SU


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr/Comic.- StrangerThings-su

The Maheswarans were waiting on the porch, they were worried from the moment their daughter came into Lion's mane, they just hoped everything was fine. Suddenly they were startled by Connie and Steven coming out of Lion's mane, both taking a deep breaths; they didn’t even take two minutes, but then they noticed that the children seemed exasperated.

\- What happened? _Peridot asked  
\- We tried to go out through Lars's hair. But apparently something is blocking it _Connie explained  
\- …So we have to ride Lion _Steven continued

Connie looked the concerned looks of her parent.

\- Don’t worry, we may have some difficulties, but we will be fine  
\- We know and we trust you. It’s just… _Doug said awkwardly  
\- What we want to say is that…_Dr. Maheswaran took a deep breath_ Just remember the promise you made us yesterday, of being careful… Ok?  
\- I will.  
\- Thank you honey.

Connie then turned to Steven.

\- Are you ready Connie?.

Connie nodded

________________________________________

The Gems were struggling, now it wasn’t only one, but several of those strange creatures accompanied by a few corrupted gems, they could poof the corrupted gems but the creatures on the other hand weren’t completely solid and could reshape, just like Lapis’s water clones. 

\- Be careful, these things are the ones that infected the corrupted gems, a bite and we will also be under their control _ Garnet warned  
\- But our attacks only affects the corrupted gems no this… things _Pearl replied

Garnet took a few seconds to analyze the situation

\- We need Alexandrite.

________________________________________

Steven and Connie rode Lion to Peridot’s crop.

\- How do we find him?

Connie felt it, the mental images swarming through her head, she tried to focus to find Lars, and then she saw him.

\- Over there

Connie went to the forest and Steven followed her, then they saw a hole and a shovel. Lars must have dug it.

\- How did you…?  
\- I…. just… know it…. Believe me, I'm just as confused as you.

They both proceeded to enter, they found an underground tunnel and it was covered with strange vines.

\- What are these? _Steven asked  
\- I am not sure. But be careful, those will get angry if we touch them _Why does she know that? Connie thought to herself

Connie led the way, for some reason she had no problem knowing which direction to go. For her it was like going down a road that you have gone hundreds of times and you no longer have to think which direction or which turn to take, you just do it. But it was the first time she was here, Connie tried not to think about it, she had to focus on saving Lars.

Finally they found him; he was completely bound by those vines including his hair. That explained why they could not go through it earlier.

- **LARS!** _Steven shouted

Steven and Connie broke the vines and they were regenerated, they would transform into that black dust to return again to its vine form; Fortunately they didn’t regenerate fast enough, they had already managed to free the mouth and one of his arms.

\- **GUY!** How did you find me?_ Lars exclaimed  
\- **NO TIME TO EXPLAIN** _ Connie said as she watched other vines begin to attack them  
\- **BUBBLE TIME** _ Steven said while casting a bubble

Steven's bubble prevented more vines from approaching, meanwhile Connie was cutting the ones that bound Lars. When they finally freed him completely they heard a roar, when they turned around they managed to see several black monsters, they did not look like corrupt gems, but apparently they were guarding the place. For some reason Connie found them somehow familiar, but she did not know why, it’s like they are calling her.

\- **WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?** _Steven asked  
\- **STEVEN QUICKLY, DROP YOUR BUBBLE** _Lars commanded  
\- **WHAT!!!** _Steven and Connie exclaimed at the same time  
\- **JUST TRUST ME, OK.**

When Steven dropped the bubble it gave Lars enough room to create a portal, as soon at it was made the three of them went through it, back in the forest. After the portal was close the three of them sighed on relief.

\- That was a close one, thanks guys _Lars exclaimed  
\- Connie that was amazing! The way you found Lars… you are like a super spy. With your help I'm sure we can defeat that thing that wants to control the corrupted gems _Steven said as he hugged her  
\- Don’t give me so much credit, I couldn’t have done it alone, we are Jam Buds after all _Connie said blushing  
\- And Lars, thank you too for getting us out of there _Steven said  
\- Hey… It’s the least I could do after you guys saved my butt.

After that the three went back to Connie's house on Lion and when the Maheswarans saw the kids return safe and sound they received their daughter with a hug.

________________________________________

Alexandrite realized that being bigger did not help, no matter the size of the blows, the monsters continued to regenerate, not to mention that because of her size it would be easier for them to be bitten. But she could not give up, not until all her resources were finished and there was something she didn’t try, her fire breath.

Alexandrite took a deep breath to then expel a large flare an apparently it worked the monsters seemed to be hurt by the fire

________________________________________

Connie was on the floor writhing and crying in pain. Steven and the Maheswarans immediately rushed to assist her while Lars and Peridot froze, not knowing what to do. After another wave of pain her cries turned into screams; Steven without thinking licked his palm and then pressed her shoulder, but her screams continued.

\- **WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?!** _Doug asked Steven, more harshly than he intended  
\- **NOTHING….I…..I DON’T KNOW…..I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON** _Steven said on the verge of tears

Dr. Maheswaran was looking for any injury her daughter might have, but she found nothing.

\- **HONEY PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG!** _Dr. Maheswaran begged, never in her life she had felt so powerless  
\- It…It…burns _Connie answered gritting her teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, If the monsters or the vines feels pain, so does Connie.
> 
> I just hope I don’t lose too many readers (Sorry)


	8. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr/comic.- StrangerThings-SU

Connie was taken to the hospital, the doctors did not know what was causing the pain, they assumed it was something neurological; already running out of options they ended up drugging her, so they could buy some time to find out what she had.

Peridot and Lars returned to the forest to study these strange vines; Steven at first objected but they promised not to go back into the tunnels. After they left Steven called his dad to confirm if the Gems had not yet arrived and to tell him what happened.

The room was quiet, the only sound was the constant beeping of the heart monitor, and suddenly the silence was interrupted by Steven who said in a sob…

\- I’m sorry

\- What…?_Both of the Maheswarans asked

\- All this mess… It’s all my fault…we were supposed to protect each other and I let her to be bitten… I got her into this... _he was trying to hold back the tears

\- It wasn’t your fault Steven; I’m sorry to yell at you last night, I was just.. scared _Doug tried to comfort him

Dr. Maheswaran noticed that Steven wasn’t convinced with what her husband said, Connie has told her the stress that Steven deals with; she didn’t blame him, that tremendous weight on his shoulders, especially for a kid. She finally said..

\- Steven, Can I tell you something?

\- Of course…Dr. Maheswaran

\- At first I was like you… I thought I had control of everything, both my life and the ones closest to me. But that day you saved me from that gem experiment in the hospital I realized that I hadn’t; that no matter how hard you try you can’t prevent everything and… that’s ok, that’s life. 

She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye

-So take this from me, DON’T blame yourself for things that are not under your control because NOBODY has control of everything.

Steven stared at her for a moment

\- But… what we can’t do is to support each other, we will find a way to solve all this... together

\- Thank you Dr. Maheswaran_He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes

They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door

\- Come in…_Doug responded

\- Hey… _Greg entered the room

- **DAD!** _Steven said as he ran towards him to give him a hug

\- Hey Stu ball, I’m glad to see you too.

The Maheswarans welcome him, Steven then asked him about the Gems, Greg reassured him saying he left a note on the temple.

\- How is she? _Greg asked

\- The doctors aren’t sure, they said we have to wait until she wakes up _Dr. Maherwaran answered

And like it was a summon, Connie’s eyes slowly opened.

\- Connie. _Steven said with relief

\- I’m going to call the doctor _Doug said as he ran of the room

\- Honey, how are you feeling?

\- Just a little drowsy

Steven felt like something was a little off, her voice was monotonous and her eyes had a piercing look. He tried to ignore it, he told himself that maybe it was the effect of the drugs.

\- Hey Connie, I’m glad that you’re ok _Greg said to her

\- Who are you?

Everybody in the room was surprised. Did she really don’t recognize Greg?

\- Don’t you remember? It’s me, Greg

He came closer but Connie moved her arm away from him. Everyone shared a concerned look.

________________________________________

Lars and Peridot managed to discover three things: one; that the vines were not vines but roots that were sucking the energy of the earth, two; that they are composed of the same black powder that they found before and three; this black powder for some reason could turn from tangible to intangible at will.

When they returned, Steven explained that Connie was probably suffering from a level of memory loss. When they came to see her they saw that the doctor was checking her, lighting her eyes with a small flashlight. Seeing this, they were about to leave, but Mr. Maheswaran told them that they could stay in the room.

\- Your name?_ The doctor asked Connie.

\- Connie.

\- Your full name?

\- Kahani Maheswaran

\- Do you remember me? Dr. Stromberg?

Connie shook her head.

\- Ok. What about that little guy over there? _ He said pointing at Steven with his head

Connie turned to see him and stared at him as if trying to remember.

\- It’s OK, take your time. _Dr Stromberg said

She finally responded

\- That’s… my friend… Steven.

On the one hand, Steven was glad that she still remembers him, but on the other, her monotonous voice and penetrating gaze was still unnerving. It almost felt as if someone or… SOMETHING else was trying to trick them by using a Connie body as a disguise. His thoughts were interrupted by Lars.

\- Hey Connie, Do you remember me?

She again shook her head

\- Steven told me that it was you who saved my as-… **MY LIFE** _ He barely caught himself fearing that Dr. Maheswaran would kill him for cursing in front of her daughter _So I wanted to thank you…You don't remember any of that?

Another shook of her head.

\- What is the last thing you remember?_Asked Dr. Stromberg

\- I remember… they hurt me

\- Who hurt you?

\- The four gem fusion…. they shouldn’t have done that, **IT IS UPSET** _She said with anger in her voice without losing monotone tone

________________________________________

Dr Stromberg was talking in the hall with the Maheswarans

\- It is true that I have seen other cases of selective loss of memory, but there is something in her MRI that I had never seen before. This was taken last night...

He gave them the pictures of Connie’s MRI 

\- Yeah, I can see it… there is an abnormal activity in the Limbic and Paralimbic areas…

\- But that’s not all… this…this is for one hour ago.

The Maheswarans felt a chill down their spines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sh**


	9. The spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr/Comic.- StrangerThings-su

\- What will happen when she can’t remember anything? … when this... **THING**...takes over completely. Will our daughter be **GONE?** _ Dr. Maheswaran asked exasperated

\- I don’t know _It was all Peridot could answer

\- Didn’t you find something else? … There is a way to stop it?

 

The doctors couldn’t give the Maheswarans a solid answer, so they went to Peridot. But unfortunately she couldn’t answer them either. They felt more and more powerless every time Peridot answered again with…

 

\- **I DON’T KNOW**

 

One of the things that bothered her most was not knowing things, particularly when people relied on her for information. They stopped asking questions when they noticed the growing frustration in Peridot’s eyes.

 

\- I don’t know_ This time she told more to herself that to the Maheswarans

 

Steven was sit down next to Connie who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He was worried about what doctors have told the Maheswarans and whatever they were discussing with Peridot. Greg saw the concern on his son’s eyes so he put his hand on Steven’s shoulder as he said…

 

\- Hey, don’t worry Stu-ball, I’m sure the doctors are doing everything they can to help her.

\- I know, it’s just… I wish I could do more that just sitting here and wait.

\- You are always there for her, I think that’s what she needs.

 

Greg was thinking in something else to say when the Gems entered Connie’s ward. Steven felt relived to see them; he received them with a hug.

 

- **GUY** … I am **SO** happy to see you here.

\- We read Greg’s note, so we came here as soon as possible. _Garnet said

\- How is she? _Pearl asked

\- The doctors said she has some kind of amnesia, she still can remember some things thought. But they don’t know what is causing it._ Greg answered

 

It was a small pause before Steven asked

 

\- Did you guys found something?

\- We found these strange black monsters; they didn’t seem like corrupted gem, they seemed to be made of dust… they were SO weird. _Amethyst replied

\- They were the ones who were infecting and controlling the corrupted gems… _Pearl continued

\- **YEAH** , but we kicked their buts as Alexandrite. _Amethyst interrupted

\- Black monsters?… Wait…we saw those things when we rescued Lars from the tunnels. _ Steven replied

\- Tunnels? _Amethyst said surprised

\- WAIT, you mean there are more of those things?_ Pearl asked

\- Yeah, it’s best if I tell you everything that happened…

\- **A PROJECT ORDERED BY WHITE DIAMOND?!** _ Pearl said in an alarming tone.

\- Well… that’s what Peridot said. She also said that those vines were the ones sucking the energy from earth, she theorizes that they’re using it to create more of those monsters.

\- **GREAT**. So what do we do now?_ Amethyst asked

\- I was about to ask the same question to you guys.

 

The Maheswarans and Peridot entered the ward, when they notice the gems they greeted them. Greg then asked them.

 

\- What happened?

\- The doctors have no clue of what is happening or what to do. This is obviously something we can’t fix with modern medicine. So the doctors decided to discharge her as soon as she wakes up. I think of for the best, that way we all can find out how to solve this. _ Dr. Maheswaran said trying to hide the worry in her voice but failed

After a few minutes of chatting and discussing what they were going to do Connie waked up, but her eyes went wide open when she saw the gems.

\- Hey how do you feel? _Doug asked his daughter

\- We came here as soon as we knew you were in the hospital. _ Pearl said trying to cheer her up

\- Do you remember us? _ Again Amethyst interrupted Pearl

\- Yeah… I do _Connie said in a venomous tone, of course she remembered the ones who hurt her

 

Lars was in the vending machines drinking soda that helped him to relax, he always hated hospitals, the reason why he stayed is because he felt he could help; not only that but he also felt that was the least he could do for Connie even when she didn’t remember him, she saved his life after all. He still remembered her cries of pain from last night, nobody deserves to go through that.

His train of thought stopped when he saw Steven and Mr. Universe coming towards him.

 

\- There you are, we been looking for you. _Steven said to him

\- What for?

\- Connie has been discharged, we are just waiting outside for her to change clothes._ Greg replied

\- Thank goodness, I was getting tired of this stupid hospital setting. _He said as he crushed the empty soda can. _ So is she better now?

\- Not quite, she still has amnesia. But since the doctors can’t find a cure, so we will go to the temple, hopefully we can all find a solution to this.

 

The conversation was interrupted when they heard shouting on the other hallway.

 

\- **CONNIE STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** _It sounded like Dr. Maheswaran.

 

Immediately they ran towards the source of the sound, Connie was unsheathing her sword against Amethyst while the Maheswarans behind her begged her to stop.

 

\- **HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!** _ Amethyst asked as she dodged Connie’s attack.

\- You are in my way, so I shall eliminate all of you.

\- What the heck are you taking about Connie?

\- Amethyst… I don’t think Connie is the one talking. _ Peridot said to her

 

Garnet and Pearl approached Amethyst to help her, but they needed to be careful if not they could hurt Connie.

Connie was about to attack again but Steven got in the way, not summoning his bubble, he wanted to show he trusted her.

 

\- **CONNIE PLEASE STOP, THIS ISN’T YOU!** _He said with tears in his eyes

Fortunately Connie did stop, but her gaze remained defiant, not only that but they were shining red. Everyone else froze in place they were in shock.

 

\- Get out of my way _ She said with her hands firmly holding the sword.

\- **NO** _ He said determined

 

She kept giving him a fierce look but he didn’t move a inch.

 

\- I know you are still there Connie… **PLEASE** … remember who you are… we are best friend… **JAM BUDS!** _ He had a lump in his throat it was hard for him to look her like this

 

A few seconds passed and it seemed that Steven’s words wasn’t getting through her, but then she lowered the sword while her eyes turned back to normal

 

\- Steven? _She said in a trembling voice, she was shaking.

She saw the sword in her hands and when she realized what she was doing she immediately threw the sword away, then she proceeded to put her hands on her head as she fell on her knees; She felt how that thing was trying to take over again. Amethyst took the opportunity to take the sword with her whip.

\- I’m so sorry _Connie began to sob _ I didn’t meant to…

Steven got on his knees pulled her in a hug

\- I know _He was sobbing too_ we are here to help you

The Maheswarans joined them

\- It wasn’t your fault, besides nobody got hurt _Doug reassured her

\- No… you don’t understand, it’s no over, **YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE.**

\- What do mean, honey? _Dr Maheswaran asked

\- I lead them here… they are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER


	10. The mindflayer

They were going to ask Connie what she meant when suddenly they heard screams from the hospital staff.

The gems quickly went to the source of the screams; they saw several black monsters and corrupted gems but surprisingly they seemed to ignore the hospital staff and the patients to directly attack the gems, who then fought back.

Some monsters went through them to attack Steven, the Maheswarans, Greg Lars and Peridot everyone ran immediately to the other direction, when it seemed that they lost they hide in one of the consulting rooms.

\- WHY THEY ARE ONLY ATTACKING US? _ Lars asked

\- Probably they already recognized us as a threat and we are their number one priority _ Peridot replied 

They heard the monsters roaring and banging on the door; Steven, Greg, Lars and Doug seeing this blocked the door with everything they found and hold the door the best they could. Meanwhile Dr. Maheswaran was supporting Connie who seemed to have trouble fighting this thing.

\- HOW DID THEY FOUND US SO QUICKLY? _ Greg exclaimed

That clicked on Peridot: the visions Connie had, how she knew where Lars was; it’s a hive mind; She could see through their eyes, that means that it worked the other way around.

\- WE HAVE TO PUT HER TO SLEEP!

\- WHAAAT?! _ Dr. Maheswaran replied

\- IF SHE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE THOSE THINGS KNOW WHERE WE ARE.

\- But she fought that thing, she is in control again _Steven argued

\- IT DOESN’T MATTER IF SHE IS IN CONTROL OR NOT, THEY STILL CAN SEE WHAT SHE IS SEEING! 

Dr. Maheswaran was about to protest again when Connie snapped, it didn’t sound like her at all.

\- SHE IS LYING! … SHE IS LYING!! … SHE IS LYING!!! …

\- Connie, calm down.

But she kept yelling the same sentence over and over. Maybe Peridot was right, but Dr. Maheswaran had to make sure, so she put her hands on Connie’s shoulders to look at her in the eye as she said firmly.

\- CONNIE, LOOK AT ME…

Connie stopped yelling and stared at her confused, Dr. Maheswaran continued.

\- Do you know who I am?

\- What?

\- DO… YOU… KNOW…WHO… I … AM? _ She repeated emphasizing each word.

\- You are….

Connie was quiet for at least ten seconds as she looked around as someone who does not know an answer, she finally responded.

\- You are …YOU ARE MOM!.

She took to much time to answer though, it wasn’t clear for her if it was Connie talking or that this thing was trying to fool them. But she had to make a choice.

\- Doug… hold her down

Doug followed dubious his wife’s orders, although Connie struggled and she was too strong for a girl of her age so Greg helped him. Meanwhile Priyanka was looking for some sedatives, as she worked there, it didn’t take long.

\- NOOO! LET ME GO…LET ME GO!_ Connie yelled.

\- I’M SORRY _ Dr. Maheswaran said while injecting his daughter with the sedative

It just a few seconds for Connie was asleep on her dad’s arms. Seen that Steven and Lars were having trouble containing the monsters Doug and Greg returned to help them while Dr. Maheswaran was holding her daughter on her arms. Steven saw a way to escape.

\- Wait…we can go out through the open window.

\- We are on a second floor Steven_ Lars replied

\- I can use my floating powers. I can carry all of us.

\- At the same time? _Greg asked

\- I was able to keep a boat floating… JUST TRUST ME, OK

\- It sounds good enough for me _ Peridot replied

Everyone released the door and went out the window, Steven created a bubble to carry them all and carefully took them the floor. They were surprised to see Alexandrite fighting, they must have taken the battle outside so they could fuse without destroying the building, Lion was fighting too.

\- GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Alexandrite decided to listen Steven's, if they continued fighting here they will cause some collateral damage, especially if she used her fire breath to close of the hospital; so she decided to defuse. After that Lars and Lion made each one a portal, half of them went with Lion and the other went with Lars.

________________________________________

They all went to the Maheswaran's house they feared if they went to the temple the monsters will be waiting them there.

\- So… yesterday when we set those things on fire, we hurt Connie too?_ Pearl said with guilt on her voice.

\- Well, times coincide and recent events made me confirm that this is more than mind control, this is what you would call a hive mind. _Peridot replied

\- Hive mind?_Amethyst asked

\- A collective consciousness, like a superorganism, all of it’s army share a same mind.

\- It’s army…_ Doug said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear

\- What? _ Greg asked

\- IT’S ARMY _Doug repeated

Doug seemed to figured out something, he went to the bookshelf and took a book in the cover was written Dungeons and Dragons

\- I knew all of this sounded familiar but I didn’t remember why, until now.

He put the open book on the table, on the page he was a creature with a human body and an octopus head.  
image

\- The Mind flayer…

\- What is that? _Peridot gave him a strange look

\- It’s a monster for a unknown dimension, it slaves other races by taking over their brains by using its highly developed psionic powers…

\- Doug… I don’t want to me rude but… that’s a kids game _Dr. Maheswaran replied

\- With all due respect, it’s a manual … and it’s not for kids…

\- Soooo… you are saying that the one who is behind this… is a guy with a weird head? _Peridot interrupted while she was reading the book

\- Eh?.. Not exactly… It’s just a analogy…… MY POINT IS… Like the Mind flayer, there must be ONE creature controlling everything… IT’S THE “BRAIN”. Instead of attacking it’s army we must attack it.

\- OK, so this Mind flammer thing…_Pearl said as she got close to the book to give a look.

\- FLAYER… Mind flayer_ Doug corrected her

\- OK, so if this THING is like a brain that’s controlling everything… If we stop it…?_ Pearl continued

\- We stop everything it controls… Well theoretically _Doug replied

Priyanka was actually surprised, in fact what her husband said seemed to make sense, maybe in this book was the solution to all this mess.

\- So how do we beat this thing? We shoot it with “fireball” or something? _Priyanka asked as she took the book

\- No…no fireball. You see… you summon an undead army…because… because zombies… you know… they don’t have brains… and…and the Mind flayer…it…it likes brains… 

Doug stammered as he felt his wife’s gaze grew more and more annoyed as he continued talking.  
image

\- It’s just a game, dear _ Doug said laughing nervously

Dr. Maheswaran just closed the book and threw it back to the table without saying anything.

\- Even if Mr. Maheswaran is right, we still don’t know where this thing is  _Garnet said

\- SHE DOES  _Steven pointed out

When all looked at him, he was gazing toward Connie who was sleeping in the living room.

\- If someone knows were this thing is, is Connie; she is connected to it. She is still there, I KNOW IT.

\- But if we woke her up those things will track us _Peridot pointed out

\- What if she doesn’t know where she is? _ Pearl responded

Following Pearl’s idea they decided to use the garage, covered the walls and windows with newspaper and cloth; They placed a wooden pole and a chair and tied Connie in these; making sure that the door was behind her. They turned on some lamps they had, hoped to be able to disorient her with the bright light.

The gems, Lars and Greg were waiting on the kitchen. They thought that her parents and Steven where the ones who could snap her out of it, Peridot went with them to supervise. They were all ready, they were going to wake her up…

Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If you want to know what happens nest please read my comic
> 
> https://strangerthings-su.tumblr.com/post/173103125464/stranger-things-su-comic-page-1-here-is-one-comic


End file.
